Darkness is falling
by Onora
Summary: After 13 years of separation Anna wants to give her sister a big birthday party. Elsa just wants a quiet evening with family. Which one will win out? *In spite of the title this is not a dark story. It is snow sister fluff. This was written for Elsa Week 2015 - You've never had a real birthday before *Complete
1. Chapter 1

***Author** **'s Note - In spite of the title this is not a dark story. It is a snow sister piece with a bit of fluff. I actually wrote the first draft of this story on Christmas day last year, while listening to Christmas carols. Elsa week seemed like a good time to dust it off and finish it up.**

The aroma of fresh brewed coffee greeted Anna as she entered the dining room. She made a beeline for the chair at the head of the table. "Good Morning." She grasped a pair of slender shoulders, pleased to find the fabric beneath her hands warm to the touch. A sign her sister was in a good mood, leaning down she placed a quick kiss on a pale cheek.

"Good morning." Elsa's smile was warm, as she watched her sister slip into the chair to her right. "You're in a good mood."

"Why, yes I am." Came the cheery reply, as Anna snapped open a napkin before draping it over her lap.

"I'm surprised to see you at breakfast. You usually don't fall out of bed till at least brunch." Elsa failed to hide a sly grin as she took a sip of coffee.

"Very funny." Anna sat back as Gerda placed a full plate before her. "Thanks, Gerda."

"You're welcome, Princess." Gerda gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "Do you need anything, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you, Gerda."

The woman bowed and slipped away.

"I've got things to do today."

"Such as?" Elsa settled her coffee cup into the saucer, arching a slender brow at her sister.

"Well," Anna stabbed at the eggs on her plate. "Kristoff and Sven are going to help me make decorations for the festival." With that she shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

Not sure if she should laugh at her sister's chipmunk cheeks or scold her for poor table manners, Elsa decided to ignore both. "How is Sven going too…you know, nevermind." With a shake of her head, she turned to her breakfast.

"Then I've got to meet with the seamstress for my alterations. Kai has a _thousand_ things lined up for me to attend during the festival and…" She leaned toward her sister with a sly grin, as she speared a sausage link. "I need to make plans for _someone_ , who has a birthday coming up."

"That's not necessary." Elsa shook her head without looking up.

"Yeah, right." Anna laughed. "As if I'd forget your birthday."

"Anna, I don't…"

"How about a party, a big party, oh a ball."

"No, not a ball…" 

"We could have a winter ball, slash birthday party." As Anna warmed to the idea she waved both hands about. Elsa kept a leery eye upon the sausage, should it become a pork projectile.

"What? No, wait." Elsa held up a hand. Her sister ignored it.

"We could invite everyone, even the trolls."

"Anna, please…"

"I wonder if they'd come? Of course they'll come, they're Kristoff's family. What should we feed them?" With the sausage fork in hand, she waved off the thought. "I'm sure Kristoff knows. Of course, he knows. I'll just…"

"Anna." Though her voice had not raised above it's normal tone, it carried the power of authority.

Startled by, what she had dubbed her sister's, Queen voice. The little red head unconsciously sat up straighter. Teal eyes settled on the petite blond.

Certain she had her sister's attention Elsa continued. "I don't want a ball or a party or any big celebration."

A frown crossed the freckled face, as Anna's bottom lip pouted out, ever so slightly. "But, it's your birthday."

"I know, but I want the festival to be about the Solstice, not me. I don't want the people to feel they have to celebrate it." Avoiding her sister's gaze Elsa turned back to her plate.

"Elsa, the people would love to share in your birthday celebration."

"Anna, please," She took her sister's hand. Too Anna's dismay there was a coolness in the touch that wasn't there before. "I appreciate the thought, but I really don't want a party or a big celebration."

"But, we have to do something. You can't just let it pass unnoticed." A pained look crossed Elsa's face and Anna started to apologize. Though she wasn't sure what for.

"I'd just like a quiet dinner, with family."

Anna opened her mouth to protest. She caught herself as she noticed the pleading look in her sister's eyes. "Okay," She squeezed the slender hand. "If that's what you really want?"

"It is." Elsa smiled. "Now, eat, sounds like you have a busy day."

Anna dove into the meal, but her mind began to race as the beginnings of a plan took form.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai?" Anna called to the large man as he strolled along the hallway.

He bowed to her with a pleasant grin. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Do you have a list of the events for the Winter Solstice Festival?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Can I see it?" Like a little girl asking for a cookie, she wrung her hands, offering him a crooked grin.

"Certainly, milady." He pulled a folded paper from his jacket pocket, handing it to her.

"Thank you." The grin spread from ear to ear as she unfolded the paper. It took a moment for her to glance through the events, before her eyes settled on something near the bottom. "Is Elsa scheduled to attend this?"

He leaned in to see what she was pointing at. "Yes, Her Majesty and Your Highness are the guests of honor for the evening.

"Perfect." She turned and sprinted several yards down the hallway.

"Princess Anna!"

She slid to a stop, turning toward him.

He gestured to her. "The list."

"Oh, right, sorry." She charged back.

He caught her as she skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into him. She pressed the paper into his hand and patted his shoulder with the other hand. "Thanks, Kai, you're the best." She bounced to her tiptoes, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then took off at a dead run.

Kai shook his head. "That girl will never understand decorum." At least he hoped not, smiling he turned and walked away, humming a cheery tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff sat cross-legged on the straw, weaving fur tree branches into a large circular wreath. "I don't know, Anna. Maybe you should just do as she asked, and stick with the dinner."

"Nah," She waved him off, not looking up from her wreath. "She wants a celebration. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Anna, you know she's not going to be happy, if you force her into something she doesn't want to do."

"Please, she's the Queen. Nobody can force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

The mountain man leaned in to catch her eye. "You can."

She blinked, then straightened, a hint of defiance in her posture. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Elsa, would do anything you asked, if she thought it would make you happy. Even if it made her miserable."

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she frowned. "That's true. But I think she'll like this, even if it's not what she asked for."

"Fine." He sat back knowing there would be no talking her out of it. "What do you need us to do?"

With a giggle that made Kristoff's heart jump, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Still smiling she looked over her shoulder. "You too, Sven."

The reindeer nodded in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Chilled winter air swirled around the young woman, causing her to pull the cloak tighter around her. Anna entered the town church, pushed back the hood of her cloak and shook off the cold. Near the alter she spied the Bishop talking with an older woman and trotted toward them.

"Hi," Waving she stumbled over herself, as she moved up the aisle.

Bishop Solberg smiled and took a step forward. "Princess Anna, this is an unexpected pleasure." He cast a glance at the doors. "Is Queen Elsa with you?"

"No, just me." She curtsied in response to their bow and curtsy.

"How may we help you today, Your Highness?" He folded his hands before him, offering her a warm smile.

The gentle blue eyes watching her always seemed so welcoming. "I understand the children are going to be singing during the Festival."

"Yes, in fact, Inga and I were just discussing that." He motioned to the woman. "We are finalizing the song selections."

"Perfect, that's what I wanted to talk with you about. See, my sister, the Queen, insists she doesn't want a big party for her birthday. She doesn't want it to overshadow the Solstice celebration. But, this is her first birthday, well not her first birthday, but the first one she has celebrated in a long time." A nervous giggle slipped from her lips as she brushed an imagined strand of hair behind her ear. "So I really want to do something nice for her, and I think the town should be involved."

The pair exchanged neutral looks. With a reserved smile the Bishop asked. "What did you have in mind, Your Highness?"

Anna grinned, oblivious to the pair's nervousness. "I'd like to sing the final song with the children."

Inga gave a little squeal, clapping her hands together. "That's a lovely idea, Your Highness. We were going to close with silent night and you have such a beautiful voice for it."

"Actually, I'd like to use this one." She handed each of them a page of sheet music.

"Oh, I remember this." The woman glanced over the music. "It's a lovely little song. Most of the children already know it."

"Great, then it shouldn't take long for everyone to rehearse it." Caught up in her plans Anna didn't notice as the director's smile faded. She held the page out to the Bishop, pointing to a section.

With her hands spread wide, Anna began gesturing toward the alter and dais. "I was thinking, we could give the children candles and then…"

His smile faded as he followed Inga's finger.

Anna noticed the look. "It's okay, they won't burn the church down. I mean, Elsa can freeze the fire before it does any harm. She's done it before."

"Princess," The woman offered a sweet smile trying to choose her words carefully. "You're sure you want us to sing, _this_ , song to the Queen?"

"Yes, when we were kids it was one of her favorites. I think she would love to hear the children sing it."

Bishop Solberg licked his lips and smiled, trying to convey the director's concerns. "But, Your Highness, don't you think she might find some of the lyrics…offensive?"

"Offensive?" Anna's brow furrowed. "It's a children's song, why would it be offensive?"

The Bishop and Director looked at each other. With a sigh he leaned forward and pointed to a line on the paper. "Your Highness, given recent events, I don't think it would be, polite, to sing this, to the Queen."

Anna read the line, then promptly doubled over with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter Solstice arrived with gray clouds hanging low in the sky. In spite of the winter threat, the temperature remained comfortable. Anna had barely wished Elsa a happy birthday, before the breakfast dishes were whisked away and they were drug off in different directions. The entire day had been planned out for the sisters and they spent most of it running from one event to the next.

While the events were enjoyable, by dusk Elsa had to admit she was ready for them to be over. She'd hardly seen Anna, Kristoff, Olaf or even Sven most of the day. And when they did end up together, Anna would disappear only to reappear with some excuse of needing to leave again.

After a day of merry making the townspeople had changed into their finest attire for the children's choir performance. The town church had been chosen for the event as it offered more room than the Royal Chapel. While even the town church could not hold everyone, it's acoustics allowed for the music to carry over the town.

Darkness was settling over Arendelle as the sisters and Kristoff made their way into the church.

The first pew had been reserved for the Royal family. On the opposite side of the aisle sat Admiral Halldor, head of the Arendelle military and Colonel Olsen head of the Royal Guard. Beside them sat their families.

Seated next to her sister, Anna's fingers had been intertwined with Elsa's since they sat down. Their hands resting atop Elsa's thigh, Anna was pleased by the warmth of the hand resting in hers. Her sister was relaxed. Anna glanced down at the entwined hands, she noticed how pale her sister's skin looked against the dark purple of her dress. She liked the blue ice dress better, but Elsa hadn't thought it proper for the evening's events. A content smile rested on Elsa's face and her eyes sparkled with amusement as the children sang.

To her other side, Kristoff held tight to her hand as his head bobbed along to the music. Tucked safely between the two people she loved most in the world, Anna felt a warm contentment settle over her. She could have almost relaxed, but thoughts of the evening events kept racing through her mind.

As the children neared the end of their song, she leaned a little forward to look across the aisle to the Admiral. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled with a slight nod of his head.

A broad smile spread over her face. She leaned back to find Elsa eying her.

With a tilt of her head, she offered an innocent look, at her sister's questioning gaze.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything, letting her gaze return to the children.

As the song finished the Director turned to the Bishop. He stood, walked to the edge of the dais and held out a hand. "Your Highness."

Anna stood, ignoring Elsa's gaze she approached the steps. Elsa looked to Kristoff, he shrugged. She arched a slender brow at him before turning away.

Bishop Solberg bowed to Anna and she curtsied in return. With the formalities out of the way he led her to a tall, candle holder stand.

Six children broke from the choir, running to the center of the dais. They lined up by twos, with three boys on one side and three girls on the other, each held an unlit candle.

While the children were lining up, the Bishop took one of the lit candles from the stand. He handed it to Anna. She accepted it with a slight nod.

As Anna approached the first pair of children, they bowed and curtsied to her. She curtsied in return and lit their candles. They rushed down the aisle to the rear of the church. Two of the Queen's personal guard opened the doors for them, closing them as the children disappeared outside.

As they left the dais the next pair stepped up and greeted the Princess, she curtsied and lit their candles. They moved to the aisle and beginning with the second row they lit each person on the end's candle, then moved to the next row, as the people lit their neighbor's candle.

Anna greeted the third pair of children and lit their candles. They ran back to the choir to light their candles.

Without a word Anna moved to the steps and paused to face the congregation. Behind her the children began lining up by twos. She raised a hand and the congregation stood.

Something touched Elsa's sleeve as she stood. Kristoff smiled holding out a candle to her. Eying him with a sideways glance she accepted it.

Anna moved to the side of the steps, allowing the children to pass her so they could go down the aisle and out the doors. As the last ones left the dais steps, music began to play. Anna remained on the stage as the music played through its intro. As it reached her mark she began to sing.

"When darkness is falling."

She began moving down the steps.

"And shadows grow long."

A broad smile spread over her face as she approached the Admiral. He returned the smile with a bow and she curtsied,

"It's time for the children,"

She lit his candle and he turned to his wife.

"To sing this old song."

She turned smiling at Elsa as she approached her.

"It tells of the coming,"

The people began filing out by rows from the rear of the church.

As her sister held out her candle, Anna stepped pass her. She fought not to laugh at Elsa's mock offended frown. She smiled up at Kristoff, lighting his candle instead.

"Of wonders untold."

Moving to stand before Elsa she smiled at the warmth in her sister's eyes, as she lit the candle clutched in slender hands.

"Forgotten is winter, its _fury_ and _cold_." She gave a little shutter on cold.

Elsa giggled, a hand covering her mouth.

Anna slipped an arm through Elsa's as they moved toward the doors. From outside the children's voices joined Anna's.

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho,"

She led Elsa down the aisle, with Kristoff following behind.

"We'll soon see the candles glow. Hi-ho, Hi-ho,"

As they stepped out the doors into the night, Elsa came to a stop, gasping as she stared in awe.

"We'll soon see the candles glow."

For as far as they could see people held glowing candles. They lined the bridges and even the ships in the fjord were lit up.

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "It's beautiful."

With a slight curtsy and tilt of her head in appreciation, Anna began to sing as the children joined in.

"When darkness is falling,"

Anna tugged at her sister's arm, leading them down the steps.

"And shadows grow long."

A path had been formed through the crowd by the children.

"It's time for the children,"

The children faced in, smiling at the passing Royals.

"To sing this old song."

The sisters smiled back.

"It tells of the coming, of wonders untold."

As the path widened Anna reached her free hand back.

"Forgotten is winter,"

Kristoff took the hand, moving to her side.

"It's fury and cold."

She slipped an arm through his, skipping along, nestled between her sister and boyfriend.

As they passed, the children and townspeople fell in behind them. Everyone joined the chorus.

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho, we'll soon see the candles glow."

At the castle bridge Elsa could see the guards along the wall held candles.

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho, we'll soon see the candles glow."

As they crossed the bridge everyone began to sing.

"When darkness is falling."

The voices carried over the fjord.

"And stars fill the sky."

Singing along Elsa smiled at her sister.

"The waiting is over and we all know why,"

They passed through the gates. The windows of the castle were lined with candles.

"It's time for celebrating and having a feast."

Anna led them to the castle portico, where Gerda, Alma, Kai, Sven and Olaf waited. Candles were fastened in Sven's antlers and Olaf bounced around with a candle of his own.

"Because of the tidings, that come from the East."

As they reached the top step, Anna turned them to face the crowd.

The courtyard rang with voices and those carrying over the fjord.

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho, we'll soon see the candles glow."

"Hi-ho, Hi-ho, we'll soon see the candles glow."

As the voices faded, Elsa stood staring at the glowing candles and the warm faces behind them. A tear slipped unchecked down her cheek.

"You okay" Anna whispered.

"You did this?" Elsa turned to her.

"It was my idea, but I had some help." She motioned to the townspeople.

Elsa slipped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Thank you."

Anna grinned from ear to ear as she leaned into her sister. "You're welcome."

The staff rolled out a large birthday cake, decorated with white frosting and blue and silver replicas of Elsa's signature snowflake. A single candle glowed atop it.

Kai stopped at the bottom of the steps and bowed. "Your Majesty, on behalf of the citizens of Arendelle, we would like to wish you a happy birthday."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Kai. This," She placed a hand over her heart as she looked over the crowd. "This was so beautiful. I could not have asked for a better gift. I cannot thank you enough. I will treasure it always. Thank you. Now, let's have some cake."

The crowd cheered.

"Wait, Wait!" Anna waved her arms to quiet them. "We're not through yet." She took Elsa's candle and shoved it, along with her own, into a startled Kristoff's hands.

"You have to make a wish and blow out the birthday candle."

The children began to chant. "Make a wish. Make a wish."

Laughing Elsa held up a hand to silence them. "Alright."

She closed her eyes for a moment. A hint of a smile played over her lips. Opening her eyes she gave a little flick of her wrist. From her fingertips an icy breeze exhausted the candle.

The crowd roared it's approval.

Anna's arm slipped around her waist. She leaned in for only Elsa to hear. "Show off."

The Queen chuckled resting her head against the one on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Elsa." Olaf held out his stick arms. "Birthday hug?"

"Thanks, little guy." She blew out his candle, before hugging him.

From the bottom of the steps a sharp bray, caught Elsa's attention. She straightened to find Sven staring up at her. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday too, Queen Elsa."

She cut a narrow eyed glare at Kristoff. "Thank you, Sven."

The reindeer's tail wagged and he bounced around several times before plopping down at the steps.

She couldn't suppress a giggle at his antics.

Gerda came up the steps carrying a slice of cake. She was followed by Alma carrying two more plates.

With a curtsy Gerda offered Elsa the plate. "Here you are, Queen Elsa. I made sure Cook used your favorite icing."

Accepting the plate, Elsa, caught her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as their eyes met. "Thank you, Gerda, for everything."

Brown eyes grew misty as gloved hands wrapped around Elsa's hand. "Happy birthday, my lady,"

Elsa ducked her head at the endearment. "Thank you."

Gerda gave Elsa's hand a gentle pat, then hurried down the steps.

"Princess Anna." Alma handed a plate to her, before offering the other to Kristoff.

"Thanks, Alma." Anna replied, accepting the plate.

She relieved Kristoff of the candles as he took the plate and thanked her.

"This cake is amazing." Crumbles sprayed from Anna's lips as she spoke.

"Please, don't talk with your mouthful." Elsa gently scolded her.

"Sorry." She mumbled through cake.

Elsa shook her head in amusement.

As they eat Anna fell into a debate with Kristoff over which was better, cake or frosting. The princess insisting it was frosting, while the mountain man stuck with cake.

Half listening to the light hearted bickering, Elsa let her gaze sweep over the courtyard. People were huddled in small groups, laughing, drinking, and eating. Children darted about, their shrieks of laughter echoing off the courtyard walls.

A year ago, she had been hidden from her people behind closed gates. Waiting behind a locked door with dread, and a bit of longing, for Anna to knock, with a birthday wish. Only to sulk away at the silent response.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. Today, her people were happy. Welcoming her with open arms. Her sister was no longer on the other side of the door, but at her side. She glanced at the young woman. _Where she belongs._ She thought. She slipped an arm around Anna, pulling her close.

"You okay?" Teal eyes studied her for any signs of trouble.

She smiled at the young woman. "I've never been better. This is the best birthday, I've ever had." She leaned in and kissed Anna's cheek. "Thank you, little sister."

The young woman, ducked her head. "I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid it might be a little too much."

"No, it was just perfect." She pulled Anna closer. "It was everything I could have dreamed of and more."

"Good. Happy birthday, Elsa."

She rested her head against Anna's. "Thanks."

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell or it won't come true."

"Hump." Something drifted by Anna's face. She looked up to see more white flakes falling. "Elsa?"

"It's not mine." She replied eying the falling snow.

Anna smiled holding out an open palm. "Did you wish for it?"

"No, but I'll take it."

Huddled together they watched the children play in the lightly falling snow.

 ***Author** **'s note - The song Anna chose is called Darkness is Falling by Boney M. I thought it would fit well in the Frozen universe. You can find it on YouTube. Look it up, I think you'll enjoy it.**

 **The chapel Elsa is crowned in is the Royal chapel located inside the gates. The Royal chapel would have been reserved for the Royal family and if the gates were closed for 13 years the people would need a chapel. So I** **'m going with the assumption there is a Royal chapel at the castle and a town chapel for the people of Arendelle.**

 **Just for the record the line the Bishop was concerned about was** **'Forgotten is winter, it's fury and cold'. I realize there is no real reason for Elsa to be offended by the line. But, look at it from the Bishop's point of view, would you want to poke the polar bear?**


End file.
